Legendär Toll Krieger
Legendär Toll Krieger was a genetically modified biotic human, and later a famous mercenary and one of the most feared men in the galaxy. Legendär was practically a super soldier created by a Cerberus. While they did not actually create what would eventually be a cold and hyper intelligent man, they did plan his genetic pedigree, his enormous size, athleticism, intelligence, and other physical and mental characteristics. Biography Early Life Even before his augmentation, the young Mr. Krieger was a larger than average boy with a higher IQ than the norm, as well as a stunning fascination in martial arts, athletics, and the science of the human body. A young Krieger was an outcast from the start, and exhibited anti-social behavior as well as an occasional temper tantrum. Eventually his size and anger were linked to a gland secreting abnormal amounts of testosterone and human growth hormone, due to a small and non-fatal tumor located in the brain. This combined with the hormones of adolescence created a very large, muscular, and imposing young man who happened to have a knack for mathematics and loved science and was particular about history of every degree, leading to an interest in martial arts of all kinds and yoga to ignore his rage. Despite his size and shortcomings as a human, he was still just as silly, playful, and curious as other boys when not in a fit. When Toll, the name he preferred when young, was eleven years old, he was already seven feet tall and weighed three hundred and twenty pounds; this, like his previous growth, rivalled that of the tallest human to ever live, Robert Wadlow, and nearly mimicked his growth. Doctors initially worried about his growth, fearing his human body would begin to destroy itself due to his abnormal stature; Fortunately for the boy, the rest of his body remained proportional, his heart did not suffer from the normal strains most hearts did from such growth, nor did any other organ. The personal family physician eventually came to the conclusion that nothing of medical misfortune would befall the giant boy when it came to his growth, however for the practical sense, he advised surgery. In the end, this was not an option, as surgery would mean drilling through his face, or through his spinal cord. Toll began to live as normal a life as he could, even excelling in academics and unsurprisingly in sports such as gridiron, basketball, rugby, and soccer; he did have to perform at higher levels, and by the time he was thirteen, he wasn't allowed to play at all, being seven feet five inches tall and nearly three hundred and fifty pounds of conditioned muscle. This didn't matter, as he "officially" died the summer after his seventh grade year, when in actuality he had been kidnapped by a secret and morally evil corporation. The media concluded his death was the result of a tumor, and found it tragic his family of his mother and two sisters drowned after crashing in a small pond, upside down, only a week afterward. Awakening Years later, Toll would awaken at the ripe age of eighteen years old. His name was all he could remember, and for the first few days’ of severe and life threatening migraines kept him under a second coma, as was expected. The migraines were caused by thousands of years of human history pumped into his head, alongside only the most effective techniques of hand to hand combat, weaponry, and advanced technology. Toll was no longer Toll, only a once innocent boy turned into a weapon. At this time, he was eight feet four inches tall, and over six hundred pounds of fast and slow muscle fiber. He was the most physically powerful human to ever live, as well as an extremely skilled combatant, and a well-conditioned warrior. This all led not to a mindless husk to be controlled, but a highly opinionated, but factual young man. He was soon revealed to be very selfish, cold, calculated, and merciless. His rage was gone, his body tempered by perfected ozone therapy and other medicines, alongside drugs for muscle density, strength, and endurance. He was a perfect human being at the genetic peak of size, speed, and strength, with the mind of a genius, led by logic and selfish emotion. He was a failure to the organization, uncontrollable, ruthless, and psychotic; he was too much of his own man, and too little of a weapon to be armed and fired. Toll, however, would still prove invaluable as an agent of Cerberus. Mr. Krieger proved himself with considerable ease after a serious of rigorous mental and physical tests given to him by the human agency. From weapons testing and hand to hand combat, to tactical warfare and interrogation. This was all a formality as his body and mind had been formed for the past seven years by non-stop education and sending electrons through nerves and muscle fibers. The most surprising aspect of his new upbringing was how eagerly he attacked every obstacle, and his ability to adapt to his new life with little to no problems. When spoken to, Legendär responded bluntly, honestly, and without hesitation; He could be quizzed on nearly all known human history, and large portions of alien culture and language. He never offered opinions, and hardly ever asked questions outside of finding his next order. The super soldier never found himself under motivated. They also found Toll to be a biotic with incredible potential; even here he found himself with prior knowledge, and an adept biotic even without implants (Due to Element Zero Therapy), and with them he found himself even more powerful. Eventually Legendär began speaking openly, and revealed he wished to do something other than what he had done his "whole" life; this comment coming from the belief that he was a creation, and not a modified teenager. Cerberus Super Soldier Eventually, due to his physical augmentation and his own growth hormones, which had only been encouraged by the program, he shattered Robert Wadlow's record by five inches, making him nine feet four inches tall, a foot over his original height after the procedure. He was also a little over eight hundred pounds, his physique godlike among the most legendary bodybuilders. He was hardly even human, and he would continue to grow. Truly a super soldier, Cerberus continued to use him as a living tank. Legendär worked alone, required little support from Cerberus headquarters across the galaxy, and gathered his own intelligence for operations based off the originals given by Cerberus; he considered them incomplete. The mammoth of a man spent most of his early career devastating assets that turned into reliabilities, hunting down batarian slavers, and taking out any anti-human politicians. He considered it the work of grunts, and despite a deep understanding of the galaxy, he chose to stay with Cerberus. He was a wrecking ball, and he enjoyed that thought, and based on an educated guess, he believed the Illusive Man had something special for him. Eventually his fore-shadowing was accurate, but not before the galaxy became aware of the giant: In 2168, Cerberus assigns Legendär a high risk-high reward operation: Kill asari Councilor Ceria, and her two subordinates, Matriarchs Ailaila and Haireäl. Cerberus also recommended eliminating a friendly contact, Matriarch Tevos. To do so, Toll would be required to travel from Thessia to the Citadel, and then attempt an escape. Toll was aware of the incredible potency of the biotics of an asari matriarch, but reasoned that his augmented body could dispatch of them fairly quickly given the right circumstances. Asari commando's, possible mercenaries of the highest standard, turian soldiers, and maybe even salarian assistance. It would be the most dangerous job he had ever faced, but he took it, confident as always. Toll realized that he would need assistance with his crimes, knwoing that a human taller than any turian or krogan stuck out like a sore thumb. He also knew that he had become relatively famous among the galactic community as murderous, pro-human, monster. Toll's size was begining to hinder him; there were no other nine feet tall humans, at least no roaing the galaxy or living without medical care. He had shining blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and neither of these traits helped him blend in either. He was capable of concealing himself in heavy armor, to make he appear more machine than human. This would still draw attention. Toll had no way of completing his mission via stealth, even with some form of camouflage or chameleon effect. Toll refused to hire mercenaries or assassins, this was his job, and no one elses, but he did hire help; a young drell known as Thane Krios. He ordered the man not to harm anyone outside of necessity, and to give him a layout of both Councilor Ceria's chambers, alongside a subordinate and Tevos, and to map out a home on Thessia that belonged to the final matriarch. Thane returned to Legendär after two weeks, much to the annoyance of the latter, who claimed that he could have done it quicker. While this did not anger Thane, he did inform the giant human that no one matched his skill, and that he had mapped every building with three hundred feet of any likely place that the asari would be visiting or staying. He had also set security to be less rigid and tight o the days of the assassination attempts, as well as security software to be neutralized on the same dates. Toll reasoned with himself, paid the drell a hefty sum of credits, and thanked him in an attempt to get back to business. Despite the payment, Krieger had originally planned to kill the drell, but soon realized his talents as a potential ally in the future. The night before the operation, Toll found himself wondering why he had been chosen for this mission. Toll had finesse, but his body demanded attention, no matter what stealthy methods he had mastered. He was a soldier, a warrior, meant to destroy enemy lines and power through any obstacle. He could be no more successful than a krogan trying to hide in broad daylight. Toll concluded his only relevance to this mission was because of how effective he was at killing, how quick he could be, and how clear of a message Cerberus could send. Still, an assassin would have been more suitable. This prompts Toll to be very blunt in his attack, and attempt to eradicate everyone in site. To him, this plan was perfect, to others it was suicide, but no one was like him. Biological Traits Legendär Toll Krieger is an exceptional human, and with that being said, is technically not human. His genetic makeup is human, his DNA human according to biological law, but because of his actual make up he is a different kind of human being. Due to air buoyancy, gravity, and cubic volume, Cerberus realized Toll's survival, especially if they would encourage his growth, would require him to be exceptionally strong. He is not an average six foot male merely scaled to ten feet. He is around fifteen times larger than an average male, his arm weighing over two hundred pounds on its own, and if he were merely scaled out he would only be about four times stronger. This scientific law did not stump the scientist of Cerberus. His bones, muscles, and organs were manipulated so that he could be a ten feet scale of an average man, with an extra thousand pounds of muscle that were denser and far stronger, bone density was increased, and everything else in his body was increased. To ensure his success at not only being an unstoppable force, but also just to continue living, his body had to be further augmented: Toll's biotic implants were modified to allow gravitational modification; the effect very slight, but always in use when on earth level gravity, or one single g. As stated, his bones and muscles had to increase density and thus were almost completely rewritten genetically to allow the virtually indestructible structure known as his skeletal system. Despite his weight, his muscle tissue actually weighs less than a normal human's, but is many times more powerful due to a focus on muscle twitch fiber and excessive density, also allowing more flexibility. The same goes for his bones, except they are considerably thicker when compared to normal skeletons on scale. The result has a "human" with exceptional bulk and who is oddly stocky, incredibly dense, and with very pronounced features; his giant jaw line, rigged brow, large head, pronounced cheekbones, etc. Legendär is quite literally super human. Category:Humans Category:Males